Simplesmente
by Maylene Angel
Summary: Ele há muito que esperava por ela... Mas não havia nada que indicasse o seu regresso, até que um dia... Enfim xD Descubram! SongFic dedicada à Danny [OneShot] [ShikamaruxTemari] Música In the Shadows de The Rasmus


**Título** – Simplesmente…

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – Shikamaru, Temari

**Descrição** – One-Shot

**Atenção** – Primeira SongFic que escrevo e que dedico à Danny (minha sobrinha).

Parabéns miúda e que te divirtas e que contes muitos mais anitos…

Tudo de bom para a tua vida.

Para te animar um pouco, deixo-te um Shikamaru x Temari. Tem um pouco de drama… er… não consegui mesmo evitar… mas pelo menos é o meu primeiro drama que acaba "feliz".

Espero que gostes…

A música utilizada nesta SongFic é a _In the Shadows_ dos **The Rasmus.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Simplesmente…**

Ele esperava por ela… Há quanto tempo estaria ali?

Por certo, nem ele sabia, nem ele imaginava…

_No sleep_

_No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer_

Teriam passado minutos? Horas? Dias ou até mesmo anos? Simplesmente… ele perdera a noção do tempo… Ela era o seu relógio…

Há quanto tempo a sua vida tinha parado? Já encontrava mais nenhuma luz no final de cada caminho que escolhia, para percorrer todos os dias. Simplesmente… Era ela o seu caminho. Era ela que o impedia de estagnar…

_Won't stop_

_Won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer_

E agora, nesta noite escura... ele ainda permanecia ali, no mesmo local da despedida à espera dela. Ele ainda acreditava que ela regressaria pelo mesmo caminho, vindo de encontro aos seus braços. Ela voltaria só para si…

_And sometimes I feel like going down and so_

_disconnected_

_But somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

Estaria a sua vida assombrada para não ter esperanças? Mas agora não podia fazer mais nada para além de a esperar.

Numa noite há tempos atrás… ele se despedira naquele mesmo local da única mulher que amara. Despedira-se daquele sentimento que dizia ser problemático…

Simplesmente… A culpa era toda dele…

_I've been watching, I've been waiting_

_In the shadows for my time_

Durante toda a sua caminhada, ele tinha ali voltado várias vezes, com a esperança de a voltar a ver, nem que fosse uma última vez.

Simplesmente… Ele queria-lhe dizer a sua última palavra…

_I've been searching, I've been living_

_For tomorrows all my life_

Mas ela nunca mais voltara… Nem um bilhete, nem uma recordação sobrava para além da triste despedida. Talvez, chegara a hora de ele a esquecer…

_They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel_

_safe_

_But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their_

_slave_

Mas… era impossível…

Ele perdera a conta às vezes que, inutilmente, a tentara esquecer. E agora, aquela culpa o consumia por completo. Não fora capaz de dizer no momento certo que a amava e agora era tarde demais.

Infelizmente… Ela partira e não havia nada que indicasse o seu regresso…

_And sometimes I feel that I should go and play with_

_the thunder_

_Cause somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a_

_wonder_

Levantou-se…

Hesitara no momento crucial e agora não adiantava continuar a esperar. Ela não regressaria….

Cansado de esperar, caminhou de novo pela floresta, seguindo os seus próprios passos que lhe indicavam o caminho de regresso a casa. Aquele trilho já tão seco e pisado, por onde ele avançara tantas vezes…

_I've been watching, I've been waiting_

_In the shadows for my time_

Não olhou mais para trás. Tinha chegado finalmente a hora de a esquecer para sempre. Não havia por onde retornar ao passado e a impedir de partir, o contrário do que fizera.

Apenas… tinha-lhe faltado coragem…

_I've been searching, I've been living_

_For tomorrows all my life_

Mas algo o impedia de esquecer… Algo dizia-lhe, bem no fundo do coração, que ela ainda retornaria…

Era por isso que, todos os dias, continuava a reencontrar-se de novo naquele lugar. Sempre… Todos os dias ele esperava por ela…

_Lately I've been walking, walking in circles_

_Watching, waiting for something_

Até que um dia ele viu algo…

Seria uma miragem ou seria mesmo ela?

Algo tocou-lhe a face e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. Era uma voz suave e meiga…

- Shikamaru…

_Feel me, touch me, heal me_

_Come take me higher_

Deixou o seu corpo prender-se nos braços suaves dela. Deixou que ela o envolvesse naquele abraço terno.

Finalmente… após a ter esperado no meio de tantas sombras…

_I've been watching, I've been waiting_

_In the shadows for my time_

Ela regressara para ele, e agora não havia desculpa para a deixar escapar.

- Temari, meu amor… Preciso de te dizer algo…

_I've been searching, I've been living_

_For tomorrows all my life_

O vento soprou forte… o toque deixou de se sentir. Quando ele abriu os olhos não viu mais nada para além da escuridão. Teria sido uma miragem? Mas a sua pele estava arrepiada nas zonas em que sentira o toque…

_I've been watching,_

_I've been waiting,_

Era mais um motivo para esperar...

Era mais um motivo para não desistir…

Agora chegara-lhe a resposta que há muito procurava…

Ela também sentia a falta dele e em breve regressaria… Talvez até viesse a caminho…

_I've been searching,_

_I've been living,_

_for tomorrows..._

E agora tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era esperar mais um pouco…

Simplesmente…

_In the shadows..._

_In the shadows..._

Simplesmente...

Eu voltaria para os seus braços...

_I've been waiting..._

**Fim**


End file.
